All the Time
by EndouKida
Summary: "Hay ocasiones en las que los sentimientos no son correspondidos y se sufre por ello, pero cuando no se expresan con claridad pueden causar el mayor de los daños, más si lo reparas a tiempo puedes salvar una situación, una persona e incluso a un corazón". Yuuto Kidou.


"_**All the Time"**_

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

_**···"Déjalo ir, si vuelve significa que siempre fue tuyo"···**_

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

Últimamente me siento tan inseguro de mi mismo que mi humor se ha vuelto tan o más frágil como un globo expuesto al fuego, pero por ser quien soy no puedo darme el lujo de mostrarme débil, mi reputación y la de mi familia están en juego y siendo apostadas en cada una de mis acciones. Creí ciegamente lo que tú me dijiste un día, eso me costó la libertad, que ingenuo fui… no te importó absolutamente nada mi condición; apareces y desapareces de mi vida como se te antoja y al final el único idiota de la historia soy yo. Me gustaría saber que es lo que por tu cabeza pasa, no logro comprenderte cuando quiero, eres un completo misterio para mí y eso me frustra cada vez que lo pienso.

**-¡Oye Kidou! ¡Por aquí!-** esa voz me hizo reaccionar y al mismo tiempo recodar donde me encontraba, miro mis manos las cuales sostenían una caja de leche y un emparedado, miré hacia atrás… todo indicaba que acababa de comprar mi almuerzo ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Como sea, nada se podía hacer ya así que para no hacerles esperar más caminé hasta mi grupo de amigos los cuales ya se encontraban sentados unos metros más adelante.

**-¿Kidou comiendo un emparedado como almuerzo?-** cuestionó Endou con la curiosidad de siempre, no dije nada.

**-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Haz cambiado la dieta?-** esta vez fue Goenji, el cual mostraba una leve sonrisa de burla por lo que simplemente esperé a terminar de acomodarme en mi asiento de siempre junto a Endou.

**-No pasa nada… solo quise cambiar el día de hoy, no es algo que merezca atención-** dije para restare importancia a mi terrible descuido.

**-Bueno, como les iba diciendo…-** continuó Endou**- ya que no tenemos ningún partido cerca, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo el Jueves por la tarde después del entrenamiento? Digo, para pasar un rato agradable, puedo prestar mi casa, mi madre de seguro aceptará contenta, ¡¿Qué dicen?**

**-¡Claro! No suena mal, además… hace ya tiempo que no visito tu casa Endou-** decía Goenji apoyando aquella idea que a mi parecer no sonaba tan mal, todos parecían bastante animados, yo por mi parte, a pesar de estar escuchando lo que decían no lograba concentrarme del todo y para que nadie lo notara tan solo asentía. En eso llegaron Kazemaru y Midorikawa, los cuales se sentaron junto a Endou y Hiroto, rápidamente Endou los puso al tanto de lo que estaban conversando a lo que ambos chicos accedieron a ir sin pensárselo dos veces; la silueta de alguien más que familiar captó mi atención hallando mi concentración como por arte de magia; aunque me molestara aceptarlo, aquel rebelde sin causa me atraía de sobremanera.

**-Disculpen un momento, ya vuelvo…-** fue lo único que dije sin dar información que revelara mi nuevo destino. Me alejé tan rápido como me fue posible de mi grupo para no perderle la pista o sería demasiado tarde para mi, de seguro los chicos se han quedado comentando mi repentina reacción.

**-¡Fudou!- **te llamé casi gritando, buscando que te detuvieras pero como de costumbre no me hiciste caso, lo único que me quedó por hacer fue correr más rápido hasta alcanzarte ya que no ibas tan lejos, algo agitado me detuve a tu lado.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** preguntaste un tanto indiferente.

**-No has asistido a clases, no contestas mis llamadas ni mensajes y preguntas **_**"¿Qué quieres?"**_** ¿Así como si nada?-** te cuestioné algo molesto por tu reacción ya natural para mi.

**-No es algo que debas saber, es todo…- **hoy estabas más frío y distante de lo normal. Ya recuperado de mi corta carrera te miré con clara molestia en mi rostro aunque mis googles lograban disimular parte de mi fastidio.

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Yo solo… ¡!- **no me dejaste terminar ya que me tomaste de la muñeca y comenzaste a caminar conmigo sin siquiera consultarme si quería ir contigo o no, pero… ¿A quién engañaría con eso? Fui yo quien te buscó esta vez… la pregunta estaba demás…

**-Tú solo que… ¿Creíste que por ser tú te lo diría?**

**-No es eso…- **miento y desvío la mirada a pesar de que no me estás mirando… tus palabras me hacen sentir extraño, ¿Nostalgia? ¿Molestia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Todo? No lo sé…

**-Tan predecible como siempre… que patético-** dijiste, como siempre disfrutando de la situación.

**-¡deja de jugar conmigo!-** te reclamo intentando poner algo de resistencia, ahora me arrepiento de haberme siquiera preocupado por ti pero es inútil, tú solo afirmas el agarre de mi muñeca, me haces doler pero no te daré el gusto de hacértelo saber; muerdo mi labio inferior para acallar mi rabia.

**-Cállate y deja de quejarte todo el tiempo ¿Quieres? Quédate con algo de orgullo o te volverás aburrido…- **tus duras palabras estaban siendo asimiladas de una forma bastante literal por mi parte.

**-Es cierto, tú solo me ves como un simple juguete, ¿No?... siempre ha sido así… ¡Eres un mald…!-** tú simplemente me ignorabas, sabías que estaba molesto, me hiciste callar de golpe al soltar mi muñeca y en reemplazo a mis reclamos se dejó escuchar un fuerte quejido de mis labios, el impulso que pusiste al soltarme provocó que mi cuerpo se estrellara en uno de los árboles que estaba cerca de mi. Miro el lugar rápidamente, estábamos en un sitio apartado del ruido de la escuela, oculto entre los árboles, lugar al que solías llevarme últimamente…

**-¿Tienes algo que decir que no sepa?-** me cuestionas con burla en tu hablar, te miré a través de mis googles con rabia una vez más.

**-Para qué me trajiste a este lugar… ¡habla!- **en cuanto lo terminé de decir caí en la cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó aquello.

**-No hagas preguntas estúpidas…- **dijiste mientras te acercabas a mi quitándome los googles con cierta lentitud, cerré mis ojos por unos instantes y esperé a que dijeses algo pero nada, no pude oír nada de ti por lo que abrí lentamente mis ojos y te vi, me observabas en silencio sin un ápice de burla en tu rostro, haces que me sienta extraño otra vez ¡Maldición! Me siento un idiota frente a ti, mis ojos buscan algo con que distraerse que no seas tú pero nada… simplemente se resignan y vuelven a observarte dándote toda mi atención.

**-… ¿Qué tanto me miras?- **te pregunto al fin un tanto desafiante, tú te sonríes y mi nerviosismo vuelve a traicionarme, sucumbiendo ante aquella sonrisa, mi ceño se frunce poco a poco.

**-Solo te miro… no tengo un motivo- **dijiste con la simpleza de siempre, tus manos tocan las mías y lo único que hago es tensarme, mi cuerpo se estremece ante tan sutil contacto, entrecierro mis ojos buscando adivinar tus crueles planes pero nada, no obtengo respuestas de tu parte.

**-Deja de jugar conmigo Akio… ¿Tanto te divierte?- **te cuestiono con cierto desespero pero no me respondes, tus manos ahora acariciaban mi rostro, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No logro comprenderte, me confundes, me enojas, me humillas, pisoteas mi orgullo y luego me dejas tirado, porque se que cuando estés satisfecho me dejarás otra vez…

**-Guarda silencio…- **dijiste muy tranquilo, no conforme con tus palabras busco sacarte algo de información pero tu rostro se acerca al mío y rozas mis labios, vuelvo a estremecerme como un verdadero idiota, tan ingenuo… Vuelves a sonreír al ver mi leve sonrojo que empieza a aparecer en mis mejillas, tú tan tranquilo y yo sin calma, sin poder defenderme; sin que lo diga sabes que deseo que me beses y disfrutas haciendo tiempo, haciendo que mi ansiedad aumente.

**-Hazlo de una buena vez, ¡¿Quieres?- **te reprocho y tú solo afilas tu mirada y me besas, aunque sé que es para hacerme callar que para complacerme.

Aislados de todo y de todos me encontraba en una situación que desde hace un tiempo se me ha estado escapando de las manos, ya no poseo el control de la situación, ni de mis propias acciones ni mucho menos de ti… aunque me gustaría pensar que puedo recuperarlo es inútil, tú tiras al suelo todo mi optimismo con respecto a ti, pero claro, nunca te diría algo como esto… no quiero alimentar tu ego más de lo que ya lo hago. Algo malo pasa conmigo, no hay duda… ¿Cómo se supone que me guste la persona que me forzó y se robó a la fuerza mi primera vez? Cuando me tocas me haces sentir feliz, especial… me gusta pensar que soy único para ti; cuando me besas haces que las palabras no sirvan para nada dejándome indefenso frente a ti… pero hay algo, tan solo dos palabras combinadas en tus labios que se vuelven mi tesoro más valioso, nada más importa y me haces sucumbir a todos tus retorcidos deseos y se que lo has notado, lo sabes, sabes el poder que esa pequeña frase tiene sobre mí, te detesto por eso Akio y me detesto también por ser tan débil cuando estás presente.

Mi pulso se acelera y termino tomando tus ropas con ambas manos para acercarte más, completando aquel superficial contacto que comenzaste y no querías terminar del todo, en menos de un instante un juego de lenguas deseosas dio inicio ambas con el mismo fin, dominar. Mis mejillas volvían a sonrojarse sin más remedio, ya no había nada más que hacer, me haces sucumbir tan rápido que me da miedo, si, me asusta acostumbrarme demasiado a ti, se lo peligroso que eres y aun así sigo buscándote.

**-Akio…- **te llamo entre besos, entreabro mis ojos y te veo, tú seguías mirándome algo que no me esperaba, me has tomado desprevenido y mi cuerpo se estremece para hacértelo saber, tus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo y mis jadeos encontraban su muerte en tus labios… Hoy te estabas tomando demasiado tiempo para todo, eso claramente hace que mi ansiedad nuevamente vuelva a crecer de manera descontrolada.

**-Silencio…- **me haces callar otra vez, ejerces presión y me acorralas contra el árbol, un nuevo jadeo excitado se escapó de mi boca para complacer tus oídos en cuanto tus labios le han dado la oportunidad de fuga, que cuerpo tan traidor poseo.

**-… A-Akio, no… las clases… no podemos…- **te dije como pude, te separaste de mis labios por completo y continuaste en mi cuello lamiéndolo con claras intenciones de provocarme, mi cuerpo te responde con un placentero gemido afirmando que aquello le había gustado, no me quejo… tengo que admitir que aunque seas rebelde, mal hablado y agresivo eres bastante provocador y muy bueno en cuanto a sexo se refieren. ¡Maldición! Otra vez me estoy dejando llevar por tus codiciosos deseos pervertidos, no quiero que esto siga así… harás que me reduzca a la nada… ¡Estás jugando sucio! Mi cuerpo desea complacerte mientras que mi mente y corazón van cada uno por su cuenta dejándome a la deriva de tus acciones.

**-No me interesan las clases ahora… estoy ocupado- **dijiste en tono serio y bastante concentrado por lo que intenté mirarte pero no pude, me removí un poco mientras me deslizaba entre el árbol y tu cuerpo, el cual descendió junto con el mío acabando ambos de rodillas. Te posicionaste entre mis piernas y volviste a besas mis labios con deseo y fervor, busqué corresponderte y seguir tu acelerado ritmo pero no lo lograba, cerré mis ojos con fuerza al sentir una de tus manos llegar a mi entrepierna y ejercer un poco de presión, mis ojos que hace nada permanecían cerrados con fuerza se abrieron con la misma intensidad para terminar entrecerrados, dejando ver a simple vista la excitación que comenzaba a dominarme, ese brillo en mis ojos que solo aparecía cuando tú me tocabas, aquel inusual brillo instalado en mis orbes rojizas me hacían ver aun más vulnerable ante tu mirada, ¿Cómo lo se? Tan fácil, tú mismo me hiciste mirarme al espejo un día en el que tu instinto salvaje y retorcido te dominó. Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior para reprimir gemidos, tus labios ahora volvían a mi cuello para dejar alguna prueba de tu paso por mi cuerpo, de eso no me cabe duda alguna, en mi boca además de tu sabor logro distinguir otro más, uno casi metálico y me percato que me he roto el labio producto a la fuerza aplicada. Mis jadeos hacen que dejes lo que haces para mirarme, lames la comisura de mi labio donde mi sangre había formado un hilito en forma de camino hacia mi mentón al tiempo que tus manos comenzaban a desabrochar la chaqueta de mi uniforme, mi cuerpo se siente estremecer nuevamente, mientras más tiempo te tomas para todo yo siento como mis emociones repercuten en mi interior haciéndome sentir cada vez más excitado, date prisa o me volveré loco, no quiero seguir así… no me siento yo, me estás cambiando Akio… Mi cabeza está hecha un lío, nada coherente se logra rescatar de ella en este momento, mi corazón late como un desquiciado y yo sin saber que hacer, mis manos toman la iniciativa y quieren pasarse de listas, quieren tocarte también pero te has cuenta y me detienes, en mis ojos se refleja la duda, nunca me dejas tocarte ¡Es injusto!... aprisionas mis muñecas con una de tus manos dejándolas sobre mi cabeza y yo me sonrojo por la indecorosa posición en la que me has dejado, sonrojo tras sonrojo haces que mi rostro haga juego con mis ojos…

**-… A-Akio… n-no sigas… no- **quería hablar normal pero era imposible, no lo lograría o al menos no en ese momento; me miras, me sonríes, afilas aquella perturbadora mirada que tienes en tus orbes esmeralda en ese instante y relames tus labios con el claro deseo de continuar y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, al menos era lo que tu mirada me daba a entender y obviamente no me estaba equivocando. Mi cuerpo se estremece nuevamente, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he hecho ya y, a decir verdad, tampoco me importa; sabía lo que tus acciones significaban ya que mi mente había grabado a fuego cada una de tus reacciones, señas y muecas sin olvidar ninguna, dejándome en una interminable espera como un centinela a todas horas, ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? Tú sigues atendiendo mi cuerpo para saciar tus deseos y tus salvajes ganas que poco a poco comienzan a despertar muy dentro de ti como respuesta a mis jadeos. Empiezo a creer que mis niveles de masoquismo se están saliendo de control… ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando en un momento como este? Cierro mis ojos y un gemido sale de mi boca desde lo más profundo de mi ser, te presto atención y me sorprendo de encontrarme prácticamente semidesnudo ya, aunque aun mantenía toda mi ropa en mi cuerpo, lo que no significaba que estuviera en el mismo lugar en el que la dejé al salir de casa. Dos de tus dedos jugaban en mi interior, me preparabas para jugar conmigo, me estremezco, a pesar de que siempre me sometes a todo cuanto pasa por tu retorcida mente hay algo que últimamente agradezco y es el hecho de que ya no eres una bestia de inicio a fin, al menos ahora tienes la decencia de preparar mi cuerpo antes de comenzar, al principio, sin experiencia en eso y tú con lo bruto y bestia que eres me dejabas sin poderme levantar por unos días y yo inventando excusa tras excusa para justificar mi "raro" comportamiento.

De pronto, en el momento más inoportuno del día mi móvil comienza a sonar, ¿Pero a quién demonios se le ocurre llamar ahora? Aunque estaba caro que nadie sabía lo que hacía eso no quitaba el hecho que tal vez podría estar en clases o MUY ocupado como par atender, Te miró rápidamente con inseguridad, de solo pensar que quisieras contestar me aterraba, tú te detienes y mi cuerpo se tensa volviéndose prisionero de mi nerviosismo… se que odias que te interrumpan…

**-Contesta de una maldita vez o lo haré yo…- **me amenazas algo irritado pero se que no le has prestado mucha atención al suceso. Está claro que nunca te dejaría contestar el móvil en una situación como esta, sueltas mis manos y yo tomo mi móvil, sin mirar de quien se trata contesto.

**-¿Diga…?- **mi voz intenta sonar lo más natural posible.

**-¿Kidou? ¿Dónde estás? Ya hemos terminado de comer y aun no llegas… ¿Estás bien?**

**-… E-Endou… si, estoy bien ¡Mmm...!- **cubro mi boca con mi mano libre te miro indignado mientras que mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza por soltar aquel especie de gemido a Endou por el móvil, mi molestia e incomodad se reflejan en mi rostro y tú solo te sonríes divertido ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! Me besabas el cuello por el lado opuesto por donde yo sostenía aquel aparato, movías nuevamente tus dedos en mi interior, estaba demás decir lo avergonzado que me estabas haciendo sentir pero al mismo tiempo hacías que me excitara de sobre manera, maldito pervertido.

**-¿Kidou?- **se te escucha confundido, no le culpo, intento calmarme otra vez y reunir lo poco de cordura que me iba quedando para seguir esa conversación y acabarla cuanto antes.

**-N-no es nada… solo me he gol-peado en el… brazo es to-do…- **muerdo mi labio inferior pero un fuerte dolor hace que lo suelte, recuerdo que lo había roto hace un rato, maldición… debo cubrir mi boca por lo que mejor coloco mi mano libre sobre mis labios para acallar gemidos y jadeos que nacían por la estimulación que ejercías en mi entrepierna, eres un bastardo, maldito Akio, me estremezco con fuerza una vez mas, estúpido Akio si sigues así no lograré aguantar por mucho.

**-¡Oh! Ten cuidado… bueno, estaremos en la cancha de entrenamiento y otra cosa, Sakuma quier…**

**-¡KIDOU! ¡DIME EN DÓNDE ESTÁS! ¡DIME QUE NO ESTÁS CON…!- **demonios, con Sakuma ahí todo se me complica…

**-¡N-no me grites…! Yo solo… S-Sakuma… ¡Cá-cállate!- **acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida al nombrarlo, al escuchar ese nombre te detuviste al instante y me quitaste el móvil dejándome con una expresión de terror en el rostro, ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer? Sin decir nada te acercas a mis labios y me besas de manera posesiva, sabiendo que mis jadeos que se mezclan en el beso se lograrán escuchar por el aparato en tus manos, nuevamente, lo haces a propósito… ¿qué quieres demostrar?

**-¡Kidou!... ¡TÚ MALDITO APROVECHADO DÉJALO EN PAZ!- **los gritos indignados y furiosos de Sakuma se lograban oír sin problema alguno, ambos lo oímos gritas, has logrado tu objetivo, ¿No? Dejas mis labios tranquilos por unos segundos mientras que yo suelto otro audible quejido por la falta de aire en mis pulmones y la molestia de mi labio. Mi respiración agitada hace que mi pecho se mueva de manera rápida por lo que mientras te has detenido busco calmarme.

**-Deja de interrumpirme, eres un fastidio ¿Lo sabías? Kidou está muy ocupado ahora como para siquiera decirte una frase completa, ve a ofrecerte a alguien más afeminado de cuarta… Yuuto ahora es mío- **Después eso cortaste la llamada y apagaste al aparato, era más que seguro que no querías oírlo más, nunca fue de tu agrado, aun no logro terminar de entender cual es tu problema con Sakuma realmente, mientras yo aun no logro creerme lo que acabas de hacer… ¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando estúpido Akio?.. Pero, debo aceptar que fuiste muy sutil con él al hablarle…

**-¡… ¡P-Pero que rayos te pasa!- **te reclamo tu inmadura actitud de hace un rato. No era necesario que le dijeras a Sakuma que estabas presente, de seguro él ha de estar pensando lo que haces conmigo, ya que es el único que sabe lo de mi "relación" si es que así se le pueda llamar contigo.

**-Agradece que fui suave con ese arrastrado amigo tuyo…- **dijiste bastante tranquilo, no te entiendo y tampoco me esforzaré por hacerlo o simplemente terminaré con mis nervios rotos por tu causa, te dispusiste a continuar y terminar con el pequeño juego desesperante que mantenías aun, cerré mis ojos cuando el sonido de tu móvil fue esta vez quien te detuvo, te escuché maldecir por lo bajo y entreabrí mis ojos también algo inquieto ya que la excitación de mi cuerpo no esperaba y el tiempo seguía avanzando sin esperar a nada ni a nadie lo cogiste para saber de quien trataba… te miré curioso, tu expresión cambió bastante por lo que contestaste sin decirme nada **-¿Qué quieres?-** dijiste bastante serio, mi curiosidad aumentaba con cada segundos olvidado y desperdiciado **–Tsk… te veo en una hora… si no es nada importante me las pagarás, estaba ocupado…- **cortas la llamada y te pones de pie, te miro con sorpresa sin comprender nada.

**-¿Akio?-** te llamo y tu solo te giras para acomodar tu ropa.

**-Tengo cosas que hacer, no me puedo quedar a jugar contigo…- **es lo que me das por respuesta, lo cual me hace enojar terriblemente, bueno, era lo que quería, ¿No? Pero por alguna razón me siento frustrado por tu comportamiento, odio los secretos. Arreglo mi ropa rápidamente y me levanto ya había recuperado casi la gran mayoría de mis fuerzas, pero la excitación en mi cuerpo no quiere dejarme.

**-¿A dónde irás?-** te pregunto sin una pizca de esperanza de que me respondas, me miras en silencio sin mayores expresiones en el rostro, te volteas y caminas hacia mi otra vez, yo retrocedo pero olvidé que el árbol seguía a mis espaldas por lo que termino apoyado en él, colocas tus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, paso saliva mientras mantenía mi ceño fruncido, debía mantenerme firme, así era yo después de todo.

**-Odio que me pidan explicaciones y lo sabes… si te quiero ver iré por ti, confórmate con eso… disfruta tu día Kidou- **después de eso me besas por última vez, no quiero que lo hagas e intento alejarte de mi pero sujetas mis muñecas y profundizas el beso, cierro mis ojos con rabia, dejas mi orgullo y mi ego por los suelos cada vez que estoy contigo y te odio por ello, pero no puedo dejarte aunque quiera. De mis orbes fuertemente cerradas rueda un suave y cálido líquido cristalino, sin percatarme estaba llorando lo que hace que me desespere aun más, te alejas de mi y me sueltas y por consecuencia caigo nuevamente al suelo sin orgullo que me mantenga de pie, no te miro ni hago movimiento alguno, al parecer te fascina la vista que tienes de mi persona, pero luego te vas sin decir más nada, ahora me encontraba solo, mi cuerpo se estremece pero no precisamente de placer, mi pecho se siente apretado, duele… mi llanto se vuelve cada vez más intenso hasta que mis sollozos ya logran escucharse, me abrazo a mi mismo buscando consuelo pero se que no servirá de nada… debo calmarme, debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante, no dejaré que acabes conmigo o dejo de llamarme Kidou Yuuto.

**-Haré que te arrepientas de cada una de las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar estúpido Akio… ¡Lo juro!**

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

_**···"Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente"···**_

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

Una semana ha transcurrido desde lo que ocurrió con Akio y también fue la última vez que lo vi, no he sabido nada de él y tampoco me interesa saberlo, no pienso buscarlo otra vez, ante todos sigo actuando tan normal como siempre, no deben enterarse de mi lamentable estado, no vale la pena, pero Sakuma ha sido tan persistente que no me quedó más remedio que contárselo… es mi otro dolor de cabeza, aunque claro, no es comparable con Akio, Sakuma solo busca que yo esté bien, en cambio no puedo pensar lo mismo de aquel sujeto que solo piensa en sí mismo. Era día jueves y como varios del equipo quedamos de acuerdo, debíamos ir a la casa de Endou después de la práctica a eso de las 8 de la tarde, me encontraba en casa ya listo para salir, tomé mis cosas y salí de casa cuando en la esquina una imagen familiar llamó mi atención y sonreí tranquilamente.

**-Sakuma, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa de Endou- **te dije acercándome a paso tranquilo mientras caminabas a mi lado, por suerte la casa de Endou no quedaba muy lejos de la mía.

**-Hola Kidou, solo pasé por ti, no quería llegar solo- **dijiste de manera amable, luego conversamos de cualquier cosa para distraernos en lo que llegábamos donde nos juntaríamos, pero en la esquina en donde se encontraba nuestro destino, alguien llamó la atención de ambos, yo guardé silencio mientras que tú, quien ibas muy calmado te transformaste como si hubieses visto a la peor escoria de la tierra, el odio era mutuo al parecer.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Akio?-** pregunté casi indiferente, pero todos los presentes sabían que tu simple presencia me perturbaba, Sakuma reaccionó.

**-Vámonos Kidou… Endou ya esta esperando-** dijiste sin la intención de dejarme ahí. Pero yo necesitaba escuchar algo de él.

**-Yuuto, tengo que hablar contigo… a solas-** dijiste de pronto prácticamente ignorando a Sakuma, el cual se irritaba cada vez más con cada palabra mencionada por ti Akio. Estuve a punto de negarme a ir contigo, pero no pude, la negación no quería abandonar mis labios. Empuño mis manos mientras que la expresión de mi rostro era de duda, molestia e incomodidad, sé que lo has notado, esta vez no traigo mis googles puesto, he dejado mis ojos al descubierto como ocasión especial. Sakuma buscaba impedirlo a toda costa pero al final termino cediendo.

**-Sakuma-** le llamé para que me prestara atención, él se giró para mirarme mientras que tú observabas sin decir palabra alguna**- Dile a Endou que no podré estar, luego le llamaré…-** dije dándole a entender que iría con Akio, te miré de reojo, sonreías como si hubieses obtenido una victoria más para tu colección, Sakuma se ha molestado y no quiere dejarme ir, lo entiendo, pero nada se puede hacer.

**-Ya lo oíste, déjale en paz… - **dijiste, quise defender a Sakuma pero no quería empeorar todo mas de lo que ya estaba, camino hacia ti y tú me adelantas para guiarme dejando a un muy enojado y frustrado Sakuma atrás. Luego de caminar bastante no decías palabra alguna, te detienes frente a una casa y entras, no recuerdo la última vez que vine a tu casa, ya lo había olvidado. **-Entra…- **dices dejando abierta la puerta principal, en silencio te sigo un tanto serio pero calmado o al menos aparentaba bastante bien, al encontrarme ya dentro observé el lugar, tan silencioso, solitario que daba una sensación extraña.

**-Dime… ¿De qué quieres hablar?- **te pregunto mientras te observo curioso y molesto, tú te mantienes en silencio, no me miras ni te mueves, te noto extraño, estás distinto pero no se lo que es, un sentimiento de preocupación comienza a aflorar en mi interior, es tan extraño **-Akio… ¿Sucede algo?- **te repito la pregunta acercándome a ti, cuando estaba por tocar tu hombro tú me tomas de la muñeca y me jalas acercándome a tu cuerpo, por algo más que obvio me sorprendo y me quedo inmóvil, me estas abrazando, tú me estas abrazando… me estás preocupando, tú no eres así, al menos no conmigo, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Nunca podré entenderte si sigues así.

**-Solo quédate quieto un momento…- **es lo que dices en voz baja, no te mueves, mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, mi cordura quiere escapar de mi y yo nuevamente quedo en la nada, no se si debo corresponder o simplemente quedarme así. Termino cediendo al impulso de abrazarte y rodeo tu espalda con mis brazos, por primera vez te abrazo, tú no haces ni dices nada, me aferro a ese abrazo, me siento muy extraño, pero no me molesta… de hecho se siente mejor de lo que creí.

**-Si es una broma te diré que es de muy mal gusto Akio…- **te lo hago saber, necesitaba saber que tramabas, se que a pesar de todo el tiempo que te conozco siempre estoy descubriendo algo nuevo de ti, ¿Acaso es un especie de nuevo juego? Me siento mal por desconfiar de cada uno de tus actos, pero tú mismo te lo has buscado… No me das seguridad ni cuando estás presente menos cuando no estás; tus brazos me estrechan un poco más, estoy tan cerca de ti que lo más probable es que puedas sentir mis fuertes latidos golpear tu pecho, la curiosidad comienza a inquietarme con el paso de los segundos.

**-…-**dejaste escapar el intento de hablar, se que querías decir algo, ¿Por qué no lo dices? Sabía que eras un cobarde, pero no dejaré que me ignores, no esta vez.

**-¿Por qué haces esto? Ya no se nada... di algo, ¡Lo que sea!-** te exijo mientras me remuevo entre tu agarre, las muestras de cariño en ti son tan escasas, haces que me frustras tan rápido... sueltas un suspiro cansado y me sueltas alejándote de mí, tu mirada fría e indiferente me hace estremecer, tu humor es tan inestable como pestañear, mi se tensa al tener encima esos verdes ojos, esta sensación ya se me hacía más familiar aunque es algo incómodo, me siento incómodo... una vez más.

**-Que difícil eres de complacer, ¿Acaso tienes que quejarte por todo? eres un maldito masoquista, ven...-** me tomas del brazos y me arrastras hasta tu habitación, intento resistirme para alejarme pero mi cuerpo quiere ir contigo.

**-¡Fudou! Déjame tranquilo, no tienes ningún derecho a jugar así conmigo, ¡¿Crees que estaré siempre dispuesto y decidido a aceptarte cada vez que tengas ganas?¡No me jodas!-** aunque me escuchas no dices nada, ya habíamos llegado a tu cuarto y de forma poco delicada me tiras a tu cama como quien lanza ropa usada, te devolviste para cerrar la puerta con fuerza, luego las cortinas dejando un lugar de tranquila y cómoda oscuridad, creo que lo único que logré fue hacerte enfadar. Mientras me siento buscando la orilla te busco con la mirada pero solo distingo una sobra frente a mi, se que eres tú por la forma de agarrar mis hombros, subes conmigo, retrocedo y te acomodas frente a mi, aun sin luz se que me estás mirando fijamente.

**-¿Qué no tengo derecho?-** dijiste de pronto con ironía pero al mismo tiempo con molestia, guardé silencio **-Eres tú quien vuelve todo tan complicado, siempre prestando atención a cualquier cosa, siempre quejándote cuando estoy contigo pero luego me sigues en cuanto no vengo a por ti... ¡¿Qué mierda quiere?-** cierro mis ojos al sentir como aprisionas mis hombros, quiero responderte, decirte algo pero... ¿Qué te digo? Ni siquiera eso lo tengo claro, bajo la mirada aprovechándome de la ausencia de la luz.

**-Eres tú el problema, no yo...-** dije en voz baja, continuaste en silencio, esperabas a que siguiese hablando, levanto la mirada con decisión, era ahora o nunca **-Tú no me das nada a que aferrarme; apareces de la nada y luego te vas, me dejas, me usas a tu antojo y te odio por eso; no me siento yo, me despojas de todo... ¡Odio tener que pensar todo el tiempo en ti! ¡Sé hombre y dime de una maldita vez que es lo que sientes por mi!... Dime al menos que me tomas en serio... aunque sea una mentira, no digas que me estás mintiendo, solo necesito oírlo... quiero aliviar esta ansiedad que está consumiéndome por dentro... por tu culpa, no sabes cuanto te odio...-** mi corazón late descontrolado y con fuerza, tanto que el sonido resonará entre las paredes de aquella habitación, duele pero se siente más liviano el peso de la angustia que mantenía dentro... un leve estremecimiento domina mi cuerpo en ese momento, mi cordura vuelve a tomar el control de mi cuerpo pero ya es demasiado tarde, ¿Realmente lo dije? Perfecto, ahora te he dado un nuevo motivo para que te burles de mi, mis orbes rojizas se cristalizan y un nudo se instala en mi garganta, ú aun sigues en silencio y dejas caer tus brazos sobre la cama, entrecierro mis ojos y una triste y amarga mueca que busca ser una sonrisa se instala en mis labios, choque de emociones disputan la victoria acabando con mi lado optimista que podría adoptar en ese momento, quiero oírte decir algo, lo que sea, me bastará con escuchar tu voz, no me siento yo, me cambias, pero ya no hay nada que hacer... el cambio ha sido completado pero demasiado tarde para mi... quiero irme, no quiero estar cerca de ti, me haces mal **-Dime algo... no te quedes callado**...- dijo con una voz baja y temblorosa, ¿Desde cuando soy tan débil? Desde que decidiste involucrarte conmigo... no, no es tu culpa, fue mía por mezclar el odio y los juegos con mis sentimientos débiles. Me lo merezco por venir contigo.

En aquella habitación reinaba el silencio y las miradas ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, siento que te mueves, de seguro dejarás que me vaya, después de todo no eres de ese tipo de cosas, acabo de arruinar lo poco que tenía contigo, ¿De qué me quejo? Era lo que quería desde hace tiempo, ¿No? Tocas mi rostro, lo levantas para hacer que te mire, extrañado por tu acción, te observo, busco saber lo que planeas, ¿Se me puede humillar aun más? Si lo logras supongo que habrá que hacerte un reconocimiento porque no veo que más puedes hacerme para caer más bajo de lo que ya lo he hecho, intento articular las cuatro letras que conforman tu nombre pero no se puede, como si tu nombre hubiese sido eliminado de mi vocabulario, te acercas a mi rostro y solo entrecierro mis ojos, de mi parte ya no hay resistencia, entregado por completo como un cordero a punto de ser muerto, me besas... sabía que lo harías, haces que mi angustia crezca con cada una de tus acciones, ¿Cómo logras ser tan cruel con actos tan sutiles? Cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar en ese beso, si debo o no me importa después de todo ya no tengo nada más que perder contigo.

**-No te atrevas a estropear nada-** me advertiste sobre mis labios mientras me mirabas, abrí mis ojos y noté que estabas sonriendo una vez más de forma natural, tan solo asentí mientras que mis manos buscaban abrazarte, afilaste tu mirada pero no me detuviste, te acercaste a mi mientras me recostabas contigo encima, mis brazos rodeándote se aferran a tu espalda como un náufrago a su bote de madera, besas mi cuello mientras que tus manos quieren desnudarme para deleitarte con mi piel, solo por esta vez... quizás la última vez, he decidido entregarme a ti por completo aunque esto solo sea unilateral.

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

_**···"A palabras necias, oídos sordos"···**_

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

Recostado sobre tu cama, excitado y agitado por tus toques, roces y atenciones en mi cuerpo, no se si es porque me entrego por voluntad propia o tú estás actuando diferente, esto se siente completamente diferente a todo lo que antes había vivido contigo, no digo que no me guste, aunque sea una grato recuerdo será peor para mi olvidarte si decides ser así hasta el final de esta noche. ¿Dulce tortura? Te quiero conmigo... te posicionas entre mis piernas y trago grueso, me siento nervioso pero inquieto a mismo tiempo. Te miro, me miras, me inquieto y me sonríes... No sabía lo tierno que podías llegar a ser en un momento como éste Akio... mis orbes rojizas se entrecierran y rebeldes lágrimas ruedan rápidamente por mis mejillas más que sonrojadas por tus acciones y mi agitación, no dices nada, no hay nada que decir, me aferro a las sábanas con fuerza al sentirte por completo, mis labios completamente cerrados asfixian los gemidos que despiertas en mi. Te mueves y más lágrimas salen rodando por mis mejillas, mi mirada vidriosa sigue fija en ti aunque te veo borroso producto de las lágrimas ¿Serán de dolor, felicidad? No quiero saberlo. Mi cuerpo tarda poco en acostumbrarse a ti, te acepta como siempre de la mejor manera posible, tu ritmo lento me ayuda a buscar la posición de mis caderas, haz lo que quieras, ya no importa... anda diviértete, que ya me he hecho esa idea, no me duele ya estoy acostumbrado a tu cuerpo y a tu manera de avanzar, tu frenético ritmo salvaje ha dejado huellas es mi memoria y mi cuerpo, besas mi cuello, me haces sentir extasiado, ¿Por qué lo haces? Una despedida no debería ser así, estás siendo muy dulce, no estas siendo el mismo de siempre.

**-Akio... Yo quie-ro...-** es inútil, no puedo hablar pero al parecer has captado mi mensaje porque comienzas a incrementar el ritmo que mantenías, abandonas mi cuello para besar mis labios con euforia, estás perdiendo el control de tus acciones, no me preocupa, mis gemidos como siempre les das muerte al toparse con tus labios, tu lengua domina la mía rápidamente, tus manos afirman mis caderas, orbes rojizas se abren de sobremanera, te separas de mis labios y te acercas a morder el lóbulo de mi oído.

**-Era lo que querías pedir, ¿No?-** dijiste en un susurro mientras una pequeña risita de malicia me dejabas oír para luego sentir como tu ritmo suave y tranquilo se volvía de un momento a otro rápido y descontrolado, mis uñas se clavaron en tu espalda, de seguro en la mañana te encontrarás las marcas, mis gemidos comenzaron a salir fuertes y audibles, muero de la vergüenza pero no quiero que te detengas, si lo haces te volverás a ir, me tienes destrozado por ese pensamiento pesimista que ronda mi cabeza y no me deja en paz, mis lágrimas vuelven a hacer acto de presencia **-¿Por qué estás llorando?...- **me cuestionas sin detenerte, te siento inquieto, me pregunto porque... no logro mirarte, mi antebrazo cubre mis ojos y mis molestas lágrimas mientras que una sonrisa cínica camuflando mi tristeza era lo único que te dejaba ver.

**-No es-toy lloran-do-** hablo entre gemidos, aumentas quien sabe como el ritmo desenfrenado que sostenías hasta el momento haciéndome gemir aun más fuerte, estoy pensando seriamente que buscas hacerme perder la voz. Te detienes de golpe, mi cuerpo se estremece por la excitación acumulada en él, no logro dejar de llorar, tan silenciosamente que no lo notas, mi antebrazo evita que me veas mi lamentable estado. Tu respiración agitada y brusca choca con mi rostro mezclándose con la mía, vuelves a besarme, un beso corto, te separas un poco de mi mientras que tus manos se apoyan en la cama, sé que me estás mirando, no lo hagas... Solo quiero que termines esto pronto, ya no me tortures ya creo haber tenido suficiente, el que te fuerces a tomarte tantas molestias solo empeorará las cosas Fudou. Muerdo mi labio inferior ya que la angustia vuelve a invadirme, mi corazón acelerado se comprime, mi pecho duele.

**-Te amo Yuuto-** lo dices en voz baja, por más que lo analizo no logro encontrar una pizca de burla o sarcasmo en tus palabras, no juegues conmigo, eso ya es demasiado, no te digo nada porque simplemente no puedo hacerlo, rompo en un llanto desesperado, esa frase, sabes lo importante que es para mi, no tenías que usarla en éste momento, ¿Ahora qué quieres que haga? Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos buscando calmarme pero no lo consigo, si es una mentira te has pasado, pero si no lo es no puedo darme el lujo de optar por esa opción, te escucho reír bajito, si algo más sale de tus labios acabarás conmigo por completo, no juegues con mis sentimientos, sabes que es mi punto débil, muestra algo de piedad, puede que no te importe el como termine después de que te sacies pero quiero quedarme con algo de dignidad o al menos con un poco de orgullo para volver a levantarme. Vuelves a besarme sin quitar mis manos, haces un camino hasta mi oído **-Tú me amas, tu odio es tan falso que solo es una forma de camuflar tus sentimientos por mi, niégalo y no te creeré-** hablas con tanta confianza, tan seguro de lo que decías, es verdad, te odio... te odio por hacer que me enamorara de un ser tan despreciable como tú, alguien que no sabe amar, alguien que solo adora usarme y tirarme para irse quien sabe con quien, quietas mis manos de mi rostro y te miro, no te veo pero no lo sabes, me besas directamente en mis labios y yo me quedo completamente inmóvil, nuevas lágrimas vuelven a salir, las remueves con una de tus manos, vuelves a repetir aquella frase que me ata a ti.

**-¿Qué quieres conseguir? No puedo seguir con esto, es demasiado para mi... No juegues más con mis sentimientos, no abuses de lo que siento por ti para destrozarme, ¡Es injusto!- **empuño mis manos con la clara intención de agredirte, pero no tengo las fuerzas necesarias ni siquiera para eso, afirmas mis manos y las aprisionas a las sábanas, me miras serio, un tanto molesto al parecer, desvío la mirada o volveré a llorar y eso es lo que menos quiero.

**-Solo busco que lo digas fuerte y claro... Eres un idiota-** dijiste molesto, ¿Te molesta que llore o te molestó lo que dije? No estoy comprendiendo **nada -Solo dime si me amas o no, son dos palabras, no deberían de costarte...**

**-¿Akio?- **te llamo un tanto extrañado por tus palabras, no entiendo para que quieres saberlo **-¡Si estúpido, te amo! Por eso te odio...-** de aclaro pero al parecer no me has prestado atención, vuelves a aprisionar mis caderas y continúas con lo que habías dejado inconcluso, mi cuerpo se estremece bruscamente por las oleadas de placer que inundaron mi cuerpo y mente dejándome sin pensamientos para preocuparme en algo que no seas tú, tan egoísta, siempre jugando conmigo, quiera o no me siento atado a ti, de pronto vuelves a alejarte de mi saliendo por completo, me volteas dejándome boca abajo elevas mis caderas y continuas, tan salvaje como siempre, eres una bestia... pero esto no parece sexo, hay algo que ha cambiado... Llevas tus dedos a mi boca y los lamo con lujuria y devoción, dominado por tu excitación ya me siento estremecer, me harás terminar pronto, intento darte aviso pero no me dejas hablar, mucho menos levantarme. Tu cuerpo me conoce tan bien que conoce cada una de las reacciones que tiene. De la manera más hábil me obligas a acabar contigo, al mismo tiempo, me has hecho sentir un orgasmo por vez primera, me estremezco, eso es nuevo, mi cuerpo tiembla levemente mientras sales de mi interior, me dejo caer sobre la cama por completo mientras hago un intento vano por regular mi respiración, mi desenfrenado corazón no quiere quedarse tranquilo, te recuestas a mi lado tan agitado como yo **-¿Estás cansado?- **te pregunto aunque cualquiera pensaría que mi pregunta estaba demás, no era lo que yo creía, Fudou Akio nunca se saciaba con una sola ronda, la experiencia me respaldaba lamentablemente.

**-Soy humano, tengo que cansarme en algún momento-** fue tu respuesta, yo por mi parte simplemente desvié la mirada, la magia de hace un rato parecía que se había acabado, he vuelto a mi realidad, me giro dándole la espalda, mi cuerpo extrañamente no está tan maltratado como normalmente debería quedar, te siento mover, no digo nada, suelto un suspiro cansado y cierro mis ojos, en cuanto los abro me percato que era cubierto por la sábana, segundos después te siento abrazarme y besar mi cuello, haces que me sonroje porque no me lo esperaba, te miro un tanto confundido mientras mis manos cogen tu brazo que rodea mi cuerpo **-¿Y bien? Imagino que tienes algo que decir... Te escucho-** me desconciertas una vez más, me volteo para quedar frente a mí, te miro sin comprender a donde quieres llegar.

**-¿Algo que decir?-** repito tus palabras buscando más información de tu parte, sonríes, juegas con mis rastas hasta soltarlas.

**-Anda ahora confiésate, repite lo que dijiste antes-** tu tono divertido te delata, entrecierro mis ojos y desvío la mirada. Definitivamente he vuelto a mi realidad, una de tus piernas se acomoda entre las mías y comienza a subir hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, me tenso e intento detenerte pero sujetas mis manos; no tengo la fuerza como para darte guerra.

**-Solo si lo dices tú primero, pero... ¡Pero si estás jugando conmigo haré que te arre...!-** no permites completar mi amenaza porque me distraes con un beso codicioso que solo desea más del otro, cuando te percatas de que ya me has calmado terminas el contacto y me miras.

**-Eres tan idiota, dime... ¿Antes estabas llorando porque creías que jugaba contigo o porque era una especie de despedida? -**te ríes descaradamente dejante de mi, no te preocupaba en lo absoluto, me siento como un tonto, te miro mal y dejas de reírte pero mantuviste aquella sonrisa burlona en tu semblante divertido**- Tienes una gran imaginación, te gusta sufrir, que masoquista eres...-** sigues burlándote y yo me molesto cada vez más y más, pero luego caigo en la cuenta de que con ello solo me estas diciendo que todo lo que hiciste hoy fue serio, ¿Puedo creer eso? Me cuesta trabajo aceptar que no juegas.

**-¿Puedo creerte? Dame una razón para hacerlo y me lo pensaré...-** te lo hice saber un tanto incrédulo, tú dudaste o solo pensabas en algo mientras que mi atención estaba totalmente puesta en ti.

**-No necesitas una razón, solo hazlo y ya, te enamoraste sin que yo te lo impusiera, no pediste razones para ello, no me las pidas ahora... no te las daré, no hacen falta... Ya ríndete, no te quedan artimañas a usar-** me dejas desarmado, una vez más, pero no me importa, cierro mis ojos y esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, el cansancio comienza a dominarme y pronto sucumbiré. Te observo una vez más, has cerrado tus ojos.

**-Entonces tú no necesitas que te responda, ya la tienes más que clara...estúpido egocéntrico-** te dije divertido mientras me colocaba sobre tu cuerpo y te abrazaba por el cuello, aun se me hace extraño abrazarte con libertad pero me gusta, tú, ante mis palabras simplemente sonreíste complacido por la respuesta indirecta que te di, somos tan distintos pero tan iguales que a palabras testarudas ambos comprendemos y hablamos en el mismo idioma. Buscas mis labios, cosa que te ayudo a conseguir, ya me siento satisfecho por hoy... el sueño comienza a vencerme y mientras me acomodo en tu pecho me dejo llevar en el sueño y tu aroma me acompaña hasta perder a conciencia.

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

_**··· ¿Odio, amor? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"···**_

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

Los meses pasan y mi vida sigue malditamente feliz, no me quejo, aunque me sacas de quicio prácticamente dos o tres veces por día no puedo negar que me agrada que estés conmigo más tiempo... Mi vida ha vuelto a cobrar su sentido, todo está tranquilo, pero siento que eso pronto cambiará, es un presentimiento que me tiene inquieto... Ahora trabajo con Endou de vez en cuando en cuanto a soccer se refiere, pero mi motivación principal se encuentra en Teikoku, mi origen, mis problemas, mis penas, mis glorias, mi destino y mi felicidad provienen de éste lugar, anoche estuviste más que atento y activo, hoy no te he visto y falta parte de tus pertenencias, dejaste tus llaves en casa... ¿Cómo lo se? Vengo de tu casa, después de todo pasé la noche contigo. Alguien me entrega una carta, es extraño, no debería haber una carta para mí en éste sitio, de seguro debe ser de aquella persona, tan problemático. En cuanto la abro solo encuentro una nota y un pasaje de avión con fecha para dentro de 4 meses... es tuya Akio, reconozco tu letra fácilmente, tan solo sonrío ¿Qué rayos haces en Italia? Sakuma llega junto a mí, todo indicaba que llevaba un buen tiempo observándome, me quita la nota y el pasaje para leerlo en voz alta.

_**-"Dentro de cuatro meses ven a Italia a competir por el primer lugar, aprovecha tus vacaciones... Jódete maldito afeminado acosador, te dejaré a Yuuto por unos meses, luego volveré a ajustar cuentas contigo, cuida tus pensamientos, Fudou Akio"-**_ le miro un tanto divertido, con un tic en su ceja derecha arrugó la nota y la lanzó lejos un tanto cabreado**- ¡SERÁS UN MALDITO CALVO IDIOTA SIN EDUCACIÓN!**

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

_**···"Confianza, la base de toda relación"···**_

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

La vida continúa, aprendí a estar contigo sin tenerte cerca, como si todo hubiese estado planeado, tal vez si, tal vez no, nunca lo voy a saber y sinceramente tampoco quiero saberlo. No haré nada, tan solo esperar estos cuatro meses que me separan de ti. Sabías que en éstos siguientes cuatro meses estaría sin tiempo para nada. Bien, jugaremos tu juego una vez más, pero déjame aclararte que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar nada volverá a ser como en aquí en Japón; no te saldrá gratis el dejarme solo por cuatro meses... Espero que te prepares porque te cobraré este pequeño sacrificio, pero lo que si te costará caro será el haberme dejado atrás, luego no te quejes, asómbrate, admírame y haré que te vuelvas mi mayor admirador Fudou Akio, eso dalo por hecho.

_**Fin.**_

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

_Bueno~ ahí está al fin terminado este One Shot de Kidou Yuuto en primera persona, no creí que quedaría tan extenso pero no quise resumirlo otra vez, me gusta detallar y aunque detallé aun pienso que podría haber escrito más eweUu… Lo dejaré para otro fic el resto de las palabras que faltaron (?) xD! Y como ya es costumbre se lo dedico Kaichou~ (?) por ayudarme con la inspiración en los roles de esta pareja, amo a Fudou y su personalidad rebelde, quise agregar su y mostrar que él también puede ser tierno cuando se lo propone u.úUu me gusta esa mezcla de rudo-tierno (?) Bueno seguiré escribiendo~ Saludos y gracias a todos los que leen mis fics y dejan sus comentarios *^* durante esta semana estaré actualizando el EnKaze y los últimos dos subidos~ _


End file.
